Chaleur
by Karro Sekai
Summary: La fraîcheur d'une glace par un chaud jour d'été, un rapprochement sensuel, une fin érotique ?


Akashi ne cessait de penser que c'était très certainement la journée la plus chaude qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Ses yeux carmins se levèrent pour fixer avec las l'étendu bleu dépourvu du moindre nuage. Il faisait chaud, il avait chaud, mais il était le président du conseil des élèves, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son collège et le fils d'un dirigeant d'un groupe financier connu du pays. Il n'avait donc aucunement l'intension de laisser à tous le voir aussi touché par cette petite canicule, et il bataillait dure pour ne pas que la moindre goutte de sueur ne le trahisse. Il s'était donc réfugié derrière le bâtiment, là où jamais personne ne venait et ne risquait donc de le déranger.

Avec un faible soupir il retira sa veste pour la laisser sans hésitation sur l'herbe et s'avachir par terre. Il pouvait se permettre un petit écart aujourd'hui, il avait presque l'impression de fondre sous les feux ardents d'un soleil trop éblouissant. Et pourtant ce n'était que le début de l'été. Il était tenté d'annuler l'entraînement après les cours, mais pour garder l'image qu'il avait d'un homme sérieux et ferme, il abandonna l'idée.

Son regard se fit plus flou, fixant quelque chose que ses yeux ne pouvaient apercevoir sur le sol verdoyant où il était assis. Il repensa à la capacité que lui avait montré Kuroko lors de son test – qui datait déjà un peu, certes, mais qui l'avait bluffé. Son aptitude était ce qu'il avait recherché pour compléter l'équipe, pour le satisfaire. A vrai dire, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait plus été attiré par ses yeux bleus si expressifs, contrairement à son visage fin couleur crème. Assorti à ses cheveux en plus de cela, mais il était mal placé pour penser cela, après tout lui aussi avait un physique atypique.

Un énième soupir le prit et il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les ouvrir à demi en remontant sa jambe gauche. Dans quelques jours ils devraient disputé un autre match avec il ne savait quel collège, mais cela ne lui importait plus vraiment. Ils allaient gagner, c'était une évidence, une vérité, une loi qui régissait Teikou.

Quelque chose d'absolu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision avant qu'une variante de bleu ne submerge son champ de vision et l'accapare complètement. Il se perdit l'espace d'un instant qui ne dura que deux malheureuses secondes dans les orbes céruléennes du passeur qui s'était avachi en face de lui et remarqua enfin ce qu'il tenait. Et ce qu'il suçotait.

Tetsuya tenait dans sa main gauche une glace identique à la sienne qu'il devina pour lui, et une autre resté dans sa cavité buccale, étant donné que sa main droite était occupé à le soutenir dans cette position. Il eût irrésistible envie de laisser sa propre langue parcourir la glace du bleu en remontant irrémédiablement pour rencontrer ses lèvres, mais n'en fit rien. Lui aussi semblait touché par la chaleur environnante et Akashi accepta avec une pointe d'hésitation non discernable la glace qu'il garda en bout de bras en attendant que le bleu ne parle.

Ce dernier ne changeât pas de position et attrapa le bâton de sa glace qu'il fit glisser innocemment dans sa bouche avant de la retirer avec un bruit de succions ravissant qui fit frémir le capitaine. Il releva ses yeux pour les plonger à nouveau dans ceux de son équipier et cligna brièvement des yeux avant de pencher la tête à droite.

– Tu avais l'air d'avoir très chaud. Dit-il simplement en reprenant la sienne en bouche.

Il ne dit rien, jetant un vague regard à la glace avant de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche en dirigeant la sucrerie vers celle-ci. La froideur de l'aliment gagna sa langue qu'il laissa courir sur la glace, suçant un peu le bout avant de le gober entièrement et de le relâcher en retenant un soupir de contentement.

Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Il rouvrit ses yeux qui tombèrent immédiatement dans ceux du plus petit qui l'observait sans en perdre une miette alors qu'une goutte de sa glace glissa lentement jusqu'à perler sur le sol. Oui, il faisait diablement, terriblement, irrémédiablement trop chaud.

– Mais dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu là ?

– Depuis le début.

La réponse n'étonna même pas Akashi qui se contenta de lécher les endroits où la glace fondait. A vrai dire, Kuroko était là bien avant Seijuro, il l'avait vu venir nonchalamment, jetant presque sa veste au sol à quelques mètres de lui et s'installer au sol, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais habituellement. Il semblait vraiment avoir chaud et semblait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Il l'avait regardé un instant, songeur, rêveur, avant de le voir respirer un peu plus profondément. La chaleur semblait l'insupporter.

Alors il s'était rendu dans le magasin devant le collège et avait acheté deux glaces. Par paresse, il avait prit les deux même et avait espérer ne pas croiser Murasakibara qui lui aurait sûrement volé sa deuxième glace. Voire les deux. Il les avait ouverte sur le chemin et avait jeté les emballages dans une poubelle près de l'endroit et d'enfourner aussitôt sa glace avant de se poster devant son capitaine, en voyant toutefois qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il s'était couché en face de lui, le plus près possible pour être sûr qu'il le voit et lui avait tendu son rafraîchissement. Il s'était délecté de la mine surprise de Seijuro sans rien laisser paraître et avait consciencieusement entamé la sienne en ne changeant pas de position.

Il regarda impassiblement la glace disparaître délicieusement dans la gorge du rouge et le silence prit place entre eux. Il faisait trop chaud, Seijuro ne voulait pas ni n'avait la force de parler. Il laissait les bienfaits de la glace gagner son corps, soupirant sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il la mordit pour la laisser fondre sur sa langue. Ses yeux se rouvrirent pour observer à nouveau Kuroko qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et mangeait presque avec provocation son sorbet. Il sortit sa langue rose et lécha lentement le bâton de glace, fermant à demi les yeux en laissant un gémissement glisser contre ses lèvres.

Akashi mordilla le bâton désormais nu de sa glace, se retenant d'arracher sa friandise au plus petit pour lui apprendre à ne pas le provoquer impunément et continua de l'observer d'un visage neutre. Bien qu'il l'ait entamé le premier, il restait encore une grande partie de la glace de Kuroko, et la chaleur de ce jour mélangé à celle de sa cavité buccale faisait fondre la gourmandise dont une perle sucrée glissa sur son menton.

Vile tentation.

Et ce qu'espéra Kuroko se produisit. Akashi jeta son bâton maintenant inutile, attrapa d'une main le poignet du bleu pour écarter sa friandise de ses lèvres et son menton de l'autre et finit pas lécher lentement, doucement, consciencieusement, délicatement la goutte encore froide de la glace qui avait osé tenter d'explorer la peau pâle du passeur. Celui-ci resta impassible, neutre face à l'action profondément intime que venait de lui faire le capitaine et attendit patiemment de voir ce qu'il allait faire par la suite.

Mais Akashi n'était pas stupide, il voyait bien que c'était là ce que désirait Tetsuya. Et lui qui habituellement n'aimait pas tellement répondre aux attentes implicites des gens, il se rendit compte que cette fois là il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste faire ce qu'il avait envie, comme il faisait toujours, que l'autre le manipule pour l'amener à bon port ne le gênait pas. Ne le gênait plus tant que c'était le passeur. Alors, d'une simple pression de sa main sur la mâchoire du bleuté, il fit ouvrir la bouche de Tetsuya et y engouffra directement sa langue pour l'entraîner dans un baiser intense qui fit gémir le jeune membre de Teikou. Sa main tremblante ne parvint plus à supporter le poids de la glace qui chuta silencieusement au sol alors qu'il s'approchait du rouge, quémandant plus de contact, de toucher, de proximité. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à lui alors que le baiser lui faisait tourner la tête et embrasait ses sens.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Seijuro sache aussi bien embrasser !

Voyant que le baiser était un peu dure à supporter pour Kuroko, il se recula doucement, ravi de voir que l'autre respirait difficilement et gardait la bouche sensiblement grande ouverte pour tenter d'emmagasiner le plus d'oxygène possible. Lui-même un peu essoufflé, il le regarda simplement en souriant narquoisement. Son pouce retraçant lentement ses lèvres avant de caresser sa joue.

Tetsuya reprit un visage calme bien que la lueur de ses yeux ne s'estompait pas aussi aisément mais ne bougea toujours pas. Il s'était un peu redressé, et était donc un peu plus haut que le capitaine, ses mains encore sur ses épaules qui froissaient son uniforme. Mais il les bougea doucement, caressant les épaules du rouge dont la main gauche s'était réfugiée sur sa taille, glissant un peu sous ses vêtements alors qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proches.

– Akashi-kun ne m'a pas laissé finir ma glace.

Ses fines lèvres s'étaient délicatement muées en une moue presque blâmant alors que sa main droite glissait derrière sa nuque pour masser sa peau et ses cheveux flamboyants. Ils étaient avides de contact.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir. S'amusa-t-il.

– Qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Hm… Quoique, si tu ne m'embrasses pas à nouveau ça pourrait peut-être arriver…

Mais alors que Seijuro allait accéder avec plaisir à sa requête, la sonnerie stridente les interrompit, faisait même sursauter Tetsuya qui s'accrocha instinctivement à lui, collant d'autant plus leur bassin en une caresse pas le moins du monde déplaisante. Il lui accorda un sourire désolé – bien qu'il ne l'était pas du tout – et se redressa en écartant délicatement le passeur avant de s'épousseter et de ramasser sa veste pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Il s'avança un peu, abandonnant complètement le bleu dont les sourcils s'étaient imperceptiblement redressé mais s'arrêta arrivé au bout du bâtiment, laissant sa main gauche se reposer contre le mur avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier.

– Eh bien, il semblerait que nous devions remettre cela à une prochaine fois. Lui dit-il, faussement désolé, avec un sourire entendu.

Et il disparu en tournant à gauche, le laissant définitivement seul alors qu'il continuait à observer l'endroit où avait disparu Akashi. Un discret sourire étira ses lèvres et il se redressa en s'époussetant également avant de se rendre au prochain cours qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Seijuro et de ce qu'elles impliquaient.

Mais ils ne savaient pas que seulement quelques temps après, le capitaine de l'équipe du collège Teikou allait disputer un one-on-one contre Atsushi Murasakibara qui le changerait à jamais.

Et Tetsuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer revoir le chaleureux et taquin capitaine qui lui avait offert ce si somptueux baiser. Mais penser qu'il allait abandonner, c'était mal le connaître. Ce baiser que le capitaine lui avait promis, il comptait bien l'avoir. Même si Akashi avait changé, il savait parfaitement qu'il devait encore ce souvenir de cette après-midi où le soleil les avait brûlait, bien que moins que cet échange intime qu'ils avaient partagé.

L'entraînement venait de se terminer, Aonime était encore absent, ainsi qu'Atsushi. Seijuro, en bon capitaine qu'il était, rangeait le matériel laissé à terre, et ce soir-là c'était au tour de Tetsuya de l'aider dans sa tâche. C'était donc le moment idéal pour lui parler, et réclamé ainsi son dû.

Parce que personne ne lui faisait de promesse en l'air.

Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il soit si impassible, neutre et transparent. Il s'était donc mis à la tâche, saluant les personnes qui quittaient une à une le gymnase pour rentrer chez eux lorsqu'ils finissaient de prendre leur douche et suivait docilement le rouge à la remise où ils rangeaient la cage des ballons. Les bouteilles d'eau également, et alors que Seijuro allait congédier le bleuté, son nom murmurer doucement l'arrêta et il tourna ses yeux maintenant hétérochrome vers le passeur. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité et seule la porte ouverte laissait la lumière du gymnase traverser la pièce pour les éclairer un temps soit peu. Il ne dit rien, attendit simplement que Kuroko parle, et étonnamment il pensait savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander.

– La « prochaine fois » n'est elle toujours pas arrivé ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, imperturbable, inébranlable, mais il ne faiblit pas et attendit patiemment la réponse. Seijuro s'avança jusqu'à lui et se planta à quelques centimètres de lui, le dominant d'une demi-tête, et malgré le fait que le capitaine était le deuxième plus petit membre de l'équipe, jamais Tetsuya ne s'était senti aussi petit auprès de quiconque, il n'y avait que le rouge pour lui faire ressentir cela.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Akashi.

– Tu ne sais pas où tu t'aventures, Tetsuya.

Kuroko frissonna. Depuis son changement, Akashi appelait tout le monde par son prénom, et l'entendre prononcer les syllabes de son prénom le faisait toujours autant frémir. Il plongea sans retenu dans le regard du capitaine et en apprécia les reflets, mais son visage restait irrémédiablement neutre.

– Tu m'as poussé à m'y aventurer, Akashi-kun.

Ledit Akashi se contenta de fermer à demi ses yeux et tendit sa main qu'il fit glisser _presque_ tendrement sur sa joue, mais son sourire narquois l'empêchait de penser à ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'affection.

– Je ne m'arrêterais pas à un simple baiser.

Ca ne le surprenait pas. Il se doutait qu'à présent, Seijuro n'allait pas simplement effectuer une embrassade et le relâcher, et il s'était préparé à cela. Mais il savait également qu'on ne pouvait pas se préparer à _cela_, il en avait simplement envisagé la possibilité.

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire.

Un sourire satisfait peignit les traits du visage du capitaine qui se baissa lentement pour arriver à sa hauteur. Kuroko trembla imperceptiblement, appréhendant un peu l'instant. Il avait honte de s'avouer qu'il avait un peu peur, peur de l'homme qui lui faisait face et de ce qu'il comptait lui faire subir. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être excité, de vouloir se jeter immédiatement sur ses lèvres et laisser son cœur être engloutit par les émotions qu'il ressentirait.

Un peu maso sur les bords, peut-être ?

Akashi tendit sa main droite et toucha la porte avant d'effectuer une pression pour qu'elle se ferme dans un claquement sourd qui fit sursauter le plus petit. Il ne distinguait plus rien à présent, et son cœur battait encore plus vite. Un effleurement sur son bras gauche lui fit tourner la tête avant qu'une main n'empoigne violement les cheveux de sa nuque pour le redresser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un souffle sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses petites mains s'étaient agrippées au bras qui le maintenait et ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu au manque de lumière.

Mais pas encore assez.

– Tetsuya, Tetsuya… Je ne te savais pas prêt à écarter les cuisses pour si peu.

La voix, froide, sensuelle, charnelle, et pourtant si effrayante le fit frissonner et il ne fit pas attention à l'insulte implicite. Sûrement parce que la remarque était vraie, justifiée, même s'il ne l'aurait pas fait avec n'importe qui. C'était justement parce que c'était Seijuro qu'il voulait continuer. Sa respiration se faisait erratique, ses yeux se fermaient à demi, et il avait l'étrange impression que le capitaine voyait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques, percevait chacun de ses battements de cœur et sentait chaque respiration.

L'_Emperor Eye_ était fatal.

Il se reprit, reprenant un visage calme et fixa l'endroit où il pensait croiser le regard du rouge. Il maudissait le manque de clarté, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester dans l'obscurité. En cet instant, il n'était plus que contradiction. Il sentit sa main glisser sous son maillot, griffer sa peau pâle en remontant inexorablement et le faisant presque mal. Il se sentit clairement poussé vers le bas et ne chercha même pas à résister, Akashi aimait avoir le contrôle de toute situation. Ses bras furent ramené au dessus de sa tête, et il ne su absolument pas comment le rouge les avait attaché pour les maintenir, alors qu'il était couché de tout son long sur le sol dur, le capitaine entre ses jambes.

Il avait déjà les cuisses écartées, il semblerait.

Kuroko redressa lentement les jambes et caressa sensuellement les flancs d'Akashi. Son short de basket s'était redressé sous l'action et dévoilait parfaitement ses cuisses. Les mains du rouge y trouvèrent vite refuge et les caresses qu'elles effectuaient lui brûlaient l'épiderme, il sentait clairement ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau sans pour autant le faire saigner. Il bougea un peu les mains dans l'espoir – vain et il le savait – de pouvoir se libérer pour le toucher mais s'arrêta quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son short être sauvagement arraché. Un plainte franchi ses lèvres avant que Seijuro ne lui attrape violement le visage pour l'attirer vers lui tout en se baissant.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre. Ni de quémander quoique ce soit. Pas tant que je ne t'en ai donné l'autorisation.

Suite à cela ses lèvres furent ravagées d'un baiser sulfureux et fiévreux qui le fit rapidement gémir. En tout cas le changement qu'il avait subi n'avait en rien fait régresser ses… Compétences linguistiques. Il ne su pas quand, mais Seijuro lui avait retiré son sous-vêtement et avait remonté au maximum son maillot avant d'enfoncer sans attendre un doigts en lui. La douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il pu voir parfaitement le visage froid et satisfait au dessus de lui qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle face à lui. Il tenta de resserrer ses jambes pour atténuer la douleur et peut-être écarter cet intrus mais la présence du rouge entre celles-ci l'en empêchait.

– Si tu souffres seulement avec un doigt, j'ai hâte de te voir avec _autre chose _entre les fesses…

Et il savait bien que cet _autre chose_ avait une taille plus conséquente qu'un vulgaire doigt, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il avait mal ? Il ne pu pas réfléchir plus que son doigt bougea, lui arrachant une petite grimace sous les va-et-vient pas le moins du monde doux et se crispa largement en sentant un autre le pénétrer. Akashi n'y allait pas de main morte et s'évertuait à écarter les parois au maximum pour le préparer un temps soit peu.

Tetsuya devait déjà en être heureux !

Mais il voulait tout de même le voir se tordre de plaisir, aussi recherchait-il avec entrain sa prostate tout en le regardant grimacer. Il était rare de voir son visage devenir aussi expressif, et il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela ne change pas en cet instant. Sa propre érection commençait à devenir douloureuse, et le fait qu'il soit encore habillé ne l'aidait guère à se sentir mieux. Mais le petit cri du bleu lui fit vite oublier son cas et il s'arrêta pour voir la posture pour le moins érotique du passeur. Il se mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieure et l'envie de revoir son visage rougi aux yeux embués et au souffle erratique le prit, et il n'hésita pas à rebuter sur cette zone, ravi de le voir se cambrer en criant.

Là il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il retira sa main et malgré son interdiction précédente un grognement plaintif s'échappa de la gorge de Kuroko, mais étonnement il apprécia ce son, car il signifiait que Tetsuya ne voulait pas s'arrêter et qu'il prenait pleinement son pied. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et il baissa un peu son pantalon et son boxer pour pénétrer sans retenu en lui. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues carmines du bleu et les geignements de souffrance lui parvenir. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et descendit jusqu'à sa nuque pour lui administrer un suçon qui sembla douloureux pour le plus petit.

Seijuro lui agrippa les hanches après s'être redressé et planta ses ongles dans sa chair pour le pilonner avec force et violence. Il ferma les yeux de délices en entendant les cris de plaisir de Tetsuya mais les rouvrit rapidement pour voir ses expressions. Il voulait le marquer, qu'il n'oublie jamais ce moment, le lui graver sur la peau… Voyant que le bleu était sur le point de se libérer, il ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter sans pour autant se retirer et sourit plus encore en le voyant frustré.

Il consentit à le détacher de ses liens et Kuroko ne perdit pas un instant pour laisser ses mains caresser ses cheveux flamboyants et l'attirer impérieusement vers lui pour lui voler un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Le bleuté pouvait clairement sentir l'étirement des commissures de ses lèvres mais ne dit rien et gémit en se laissant transporter par l'échange buccale.

– Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne rien demander ?

– Je n'ai pas demandé, je me suis servi.

Ce qui lui plaisait avec Kuroko, c'était qu'il comprenait vite. Et puis de toute façon il avait vu l'action grâce à son regard, et ce ne serait pas amusant si le partenaire restait passif, non ?

– Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Demanda faiblement le passeur en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il haussa simplement les épaules sans se départir de son sourire et se baissa pour mordre ses tétons, refusant obstinant de bouger et maintenant les hanches du passeur pour ne pas qu'il bouge lui-même. Il l'entendait se plaindre, s'agiter légèrement, et cela l'amusait.

– Akashi… -kun, s'il te plaît…

– Je t'ai interdit de demander quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Son doigt glissa faiblement sur la peau pâle sous lui et s'arrêta sur son flanc où il s'enfonça plus profondément. Il ignora ses complaintes et poursuivit son ouvrage, prenant soin de bien graver profondément pour être sûr que cela reste à vie tout en maintenant les mains du bleuté de son autre main pour ne pas qu'il se débatte. C'était une sorte de punition pour lui avoir désobéi, plus encore c'était la preuve de ce qu'il faisait et la marque qu'il voulait lui imposer.

Il avait mal, c'était certain, et malgré ses légers gigotements Seijuro faisait mine de ne rien voir et poursuivait tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses larmes redoublèrent et un soubresaut le prit. Qu'il était cruel tout de même, allait-il garder ces cicatrices longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire comme n'importe quel couple le ferait ? La réponse était pourtant si simple…

C'était parce que le capitaine le décidait ainsi.

Lorsqu'il eût finit, il observa un moment son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait mais ne distinguait pas grand-chose à cause du sang maculant la peau de Kuroko. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à nettoyer les plaies et apposa d'autres marques plus ou moins voyantes sur ce corps qu'il jugeait trop _clean_. Plusieurs fois, il effectua d'intense va-et-vient mais s'arrêtait toujours lorsqu'il voyait son amant d'une nuit – ou plus – au bord de la jouissance. Il s'amusait simplement, même s'il aurait voulu lui-même se libérer rapidement.

– Akashi-kun ! Je… J'en peux plus !

Un soupir discret franchi ses lèvres. Ils étaient en sueur, et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et le gênait. Les minutes devaient se rapprocher de l'heure à présent, depuis qu'il jouait. Il comprenait que le bleuté veuille en terminé, c'était diablement et irrémédiablement frustrant.

– Mais c'est que tu te plains en plus… Son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement mais il parvenait à maintenir un flux de parole régulier. Eh bien si tu n'es pas content, je t'invite à te satisfaire toi-même. A te _servir_.

L'amusement dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu et Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en pensant qu'il allait le laisser ici se débrouiller. Cependant il le prit par la taille et le souleva doucement pour échanger leur place, et la délicatesse dont il fit preuve étonna grandement le passeur. Akashi s'adossa à la cage de ballon qu'il avait précédemment rangé – il y a un bon moment en fait – et jeta un regard moqueur au plus petit au dessus de lui, les bras sur ses épaules. Il remarqua enfin que le capitaine était entièrement habillé et qu'il n'y avait que ses bas qui étaient tout juste baissé pour pouvoir le pénétrer, et cela le dérangea un peu. Mais il préféra se taire, de peur de subir d'autres « punitions ».

Se retrouver au-dessus, avec les rennes en main le troubla un peu et Seijuro profita de son immobilité pour retirer son haut qui décidément le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Kuroko posa ses avants bras de chaque côté du visage du rouge et serra au creux de ses mains les barreaux de la cage. Il avança son visage jusqu'à sentir le souffle un peu plus calme que le sien de Seijuro et souleva son bassin qu'il rabaissa vivement. Ce serait sûrement le dernier round étant donné que lui n'aurait pas la force de s'arrêter au moment critique. Akashi l'accompagnait et rendait le déhanchement plus jouissif encore, faisant littéralement crier Tetsuya qui crispa ses poings. Il n'avait pas laissé ses mains sur la peau d'Akashi de peur de l'entailler, il lui en aurait sûrement voulut.

Akashi ne se lasserait sûrement jamais d'entendre son nom hurler si érotiquement, ni du visage luxurieux qu'il arborait et encore moins de la sensation qu'il éprouvait en lui. Sans attendre il l'entraîna dans un baiser à couper le souffle, et un filet de salive glissa hors des lèvres de Kuroko qui, les yeux mi clos et le souffle difficile, gardait son front plaqué à celui du rouge. Il était au bord de l'implosion, il crevait d'envie de s'accrocher au corps d'Akashi mais surtout d'enfin pouvoir se libérer… Il sentait que son partenaire était dans le même cas que lui, et très vite les mouvements se firent plus rapide et puissant, faisant se cambrer Tetsuya.

Le bleuté cria un peu plus fort, indiquant au capitaine qu'il se relâchait enfin qui lui-même atteint l'orgasme après quelques coups se libéra également dans un grognement satisfait qui fit gémir le passeur. Il sentait clairement la jouissance du rouge couler entre ses cuisses écartées et son dos cambré permettait à son torse d'effleurer délicieusement celui d'Akashi à chacune de sa respiration saccadée. Cependant le rouge ne s'attarda pas et il se releva en soulevant son maillot d'un geste nonchalant et en commençant à quitter la pièce sans lui jeter un regard, mais se tourna finalement avec son éternel sourire calculateur.

_ N'oublie pas de fermer la porte en partant. Dit-il en lui jetant les clefs.

Kuroko le regarda, légèrement triste et tenta de reprendre son souffle en touchant délicatement l'intérieur de ses cuisses poisseux. Il se releva difficilement et immédiatement sa main droite se logea sur son flanc gauche où il sentait clairement le sang couler encore un peu. En plus de prendre une douche il devra utiliser la trousse de premier soin situé dans les douches. Il s'y rendit de ce pas après s'être sommairement habillé, n'oublia pas de refermer la porte avec un rire ironique, et laissa les clefs dans le casier du capitaine avant de prendre une douche. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir situé en face et grimaça en se voyant alors que l'eau semblait vouloir jouer le rôle de ses larmes qui s'obstinaient à ne plus vouloir couler. Ou peut-être à effacer les traces de sa faiblesses ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il savait que même toute l'eau du monde ne pourrait effacer ce qu'il c'était passé. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement le long de son flanc gauche et il murmura, presque incertain, d'une voix douce et rêveuse, ce que le capitaine avait prit soin de graver sur sa peau et qui les liait désormais. La trace indélébile sur sa peau le tirait un peu, mais son visage ne perdit rien de son impassibilité.

– _Akashi Seijuro_.


End file.
